


We Should Just Kiss Like Real People Do

by liebstes



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Thanatos, Trans Zagreus, idk what else to tag, no beta we die like men, spoilers for end of game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebstes/pseuds/liebstes
Summary: “Father wasn’t giving you trouble, was he? I’ve made sure to tell him I haven’t requested your help, Nyx’s either, but he insists on berating her too,” Zagreus says, pulling them over to the hallway between Hades’ desk and the lounge.“He was angry with me, yes, but his threats were futile. I do not know what punishment he could possibly inflict upon me that would not hurt him as well.”The prince furrows his brows at Than’s response, guilt showing in both his body language and demeanor. “That doesn’t mean he can’t try, Than. I don’t want you to get hurt because of me. You really oughtn’t help me in battle anymore.”-----------a look into Than and Zag's relationship
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 212





	We Should Just Kiss Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> my brain: huh so theres no class today you should probably get caught up on assignments  
> *proceeds to write 15 pages of fluffy trans thanzag* 
> 
> WARNING if you have not beaten the final boss there are spoilers  
> ALSO slight mention of blood but nothing graphic

“I’ll have you cast into the lowest pits of Tartarus if you’re caught helping my sorry excuse of an heir in his fruitless escape attempts any further, Thanatos. This is your last warning,” Hades says sternly before returning to his paperwork, already ignoring Death as if he had vanished. 

Thanatos wanted to roll his eyes because if he were cast out to Tartarus there was _no one_ else to do his job, and Lord Hades surely knew that. 

“I shall take heed of your warning, my Lord. My alliance with you is unquestionable,” he says instead, not wishing to hear the head of the House yell at him any longer. His voice remains monotone as he floats in front of the God, but Hades does not question him. As he is already muttering for the next shade to step forward, Thanatos figures their discussion is over. 

“Than, hey!” he hears before he has the chance to turn and leave, and sees Zagreus coming out of the lounge. 

“He wasn’t giving you trouble, was he? I’ve made sure to tell him I haven’t requested your help, Nyx’s either, but he insists on berating her too,” Zagreus says, pulling them over to the hallway between Hades’ desk and the lounge. 

“He was angry with me, yes, but his threats were futile. I do not know what punishment he could possibly inflict upon me that would not hurt him as well.” 

The prince furrows his brows at Than’s response, guilt showing in both his body language and demeanor. “That doesn’t mean he can’t try, Than. I don’t want you to get hurt because of me. You really oughtn’t help me in battle anymore.” 

Than raises his eyebrows at that, knowing Zag is coming from a place of concern but nonetheless replies, “And you think you can control what I do, Zagreus? I’m afraid that is out of your power.” 

Zagreus scoffs and rolls his eyes, “You know that’s not what I’m saying. Just take care of yourself, yeah?”

Before Than can think for a moment to form a coherent response, he says, “And if I don’t care for you, why, I’m not sure who would.”

 _Oh._ That did not come out as he intended. He knew Zagreus struggled for support in the House, the main sources coming from Achilles and Nyx but even that was not sufficient. After his attempts to break free of his fathers’ realm, Megaera acted even colder toward him, which he could tell upset the Prince. 

Zagreus stands shocked at his words, before narrowing his eyes and saying, “That’s rather low, even for you. I don’t need your pity, Thanatos. Consider yourself dismissed,” before turning sharply on his heels and leaving to his chambers. 

He’s gone before Than can argue he doesn’t have the power to dismiss someone, thank the Gods. Or not, as he very much wants to blame Aphrodite for his careless actions around Zag. He hadn’t _meant_ to imply no one cared for Zagreus, only that he often didn’t look after himself. How stupid he was, to respond to all the gifts and bottles of Nectar he had been given with something like this. 

All the more reason to find Zagreus in battle, he reasoned. He owed him an explanation, but before he could begin to track down the Prince he felt a tug at the back of his mind indicating mortals on the surface needing his guidance. He knew from experience the ache that would accompany him if his duties were left unattended, so he cast one more glance around the House before gathering his power to shift away. 

He winced as his eyes adjusted to the light of the mortal’s house, taking note of the man lying in bed with a woman sat at his side. 

“I’m sorry, love, I’m sorry, I– I don’t mean to leave you,” he hears the man say, grasping the woman’s hands as she leans forward to cry. 

“‘Tis not your fault, dear. You know I love you, do you? For now and forever,” she promises, voice raspy amongst tears. 

Thanatos had come too early. The man had yet a few moments of life before his job was needed. He remained invisible to all living mortals, so he resided in the room until he was needed. 

“Aye, and I you. Take care of the lad, alright? Don’t let him get into too much of a mess with that dog of his,” he says, laughing, but is interrupted by a deep cough in his chest. 

The woman runs a hand down his chest, smiling gently. “Unfair to make me promise such a daunting task, my love, but I shall try my best. Do not strain yourself further, love, it’s okay. I’m here. You can let go.” 

The mortal man gives a small smile, eyes closing as he begins his descent into death. Thanatos can tell it is a painful one– his illness, that it. But he lets nothing show as he slips further and further down, finally opening his eyes to gaze at Thanatos. 

“Aye, you here to take me?” he asks, too calmly for a mortal’s first glimpse at a God, Than reasons. 

“Yes.” 

The man hums, soul starting to depart from his body as he glances at his lover once more. “Have you ever loved anyone, God of Death? Or is that just a mortal affair,” he questions. Thanatos was used to conversing with souls, but not often did they have the clarity to ask such questions. 

“Love is as fickle between Gods as it is between mortals. Aphrodite spares no man,” he responds. The soul turns to him, “Yes, however, you ignored my first inquiry. Surely even you can love?” 

Thanatos hovers slightly higher in response. How can he answer this mortal’s question when he cannot even admit it to himself? How he wishes he were untouched by love, how much simpler life would be. His thoughts take him to black hair and golden laurel leaves fluttering in the air. 

“It is time for you to leave. I shall take you to the boatman Charon.” 

*

He can feel Zagreus’ presence, somewhere in Elysium. It is never challenging to locate the Prince, as his soul glows much brighter than the others in the House. The tug it possesses is quite fearsome, as well. 

Thanatos’ mind is clear, his work paused for the time being. It had been a while since his last conversation with Zagreus in which he appeared as a total fool, so he considered it was time to address their situation. 

He shifts to Elysium, faintly noting the gong sound that accompanies him, a mere distance from the Prince himself. He is bloodied, tired, gripping Stygius loosely. It looks different than the last time Than saw him, white skull and flames replaced by a cool blue. 

“I thought I said I didn’t need your help, Thanatos,” Zagreus says before he can even attempt a greeting. 

His plan of sitting Zagreus down and calmly explaining his mistake goes flying out the door as he catalogs the Prince’s wounds and the chambers he doubtlessly faces ahead. 

“I’m not here to help you, Zagreus. Ever considered I just need to let off some steam?” Than asks, pulling his scythe out with a gust of air that makes his tunic flutter. He catches Zagreus’s gaze on his chest, but cannot question him before the sound of summoned enemies grabs his attention. 

The chamber boasts a large number of Greatshields and Longspears, the former which he knows Zag particularly detests. Before he has an opportunity to go running in foolishly with his sword, Than summons his purple field of damage to wipe them out. 

Unfortunately, he cannot keep Zagreus on some sort of mortal leash, so he can only witness as the Prince dashes around the Longspears, unleashing swipe after swipe with his sword and the occasional blood crystal. Than only mutters a quiet, “ _really now?”_ when Zagreus steals one of his kills and stays silent the remaining time. 

Before long the chamber is bare and silent lest for the run of Lethe and the panting of them both. 

“That release enough steam for you, Than?” Zag questions pointedly, collecting the darkness that spawned and heading to the next chamber door. 

He shifts over before Zagreus can leave, blocking him in his path. 

“You won. Take this,” he says, summoning a Centaur Heart. Zagreus scoffs but takes it nonetheless. 

“Aren’t helping me, sure,” he hears Zag mutter. He feels a pang in his chest at how the Prince refuses to look at him. 

“Zagreus, let me explain. Our last encounter, I… what I said was foolish. I did not mean for it to be interpreted in such a way.” 

Zagreus meets his gaze, briefly, in a harsh glance. He crosses his arms against his chest, red blood spattered over his forearms. Thanatos wishes he had the power to summon a fountain. 

“And how else should I have interpreted it, exactly? It was very clear what you meant.”

Thanatos sighs. “I only meant that, sometimes, well. You live very fast, Zagreus, and I fear you do not… take yourself into consideration. That if it weren’t for me or Nyx or Achilles you’d run yourself ragged.” 

Somehow, Zagreus looks angrier. “And what would it matter if I did so? Not like there are many lasting repercussions, mind you.”

“Why should you care for yourself?” Thanatos repeats, dumbfounded. “Perhaps because there are people that care for _you_ Zagreus. Greatly. And it is not pleasant to see you kill yourself over and over,” he admits. 

Zagreus seems to deflate, arms falling to his sides as he matches Than’s gaze. “You’re… right. Like always. I don’t mean to put you through so much pain, really.”

 _You don’t even know the half of it,_ Thanatos thinks. 

“I’m trying to come to terms with the fact that this is… something you need, Zagreus. I do not wish for us to strife any longer, as I have… missed your company,” Than admits, averting his eyes. God’s do not blush easily, but he fears if this conversation continues much longer that Zagreus might witness it. 

“And I appreciate that Than, I really do. More than you know. Here, as a thanks,” Zagreus says, pulling a bottle of nectar out of nowhere to offer Than. He smiles at Death warmly, seemingly already forgiven their transgression and not minding the wounds that mark his skin. 

Thanatos thinks back to the few bottles he already has on his shelf. Of course, he appreciated such gifts, but he simply hardly had the time to enjoy them. Gods, would Zagreus never cease? What, was Ambrosia next? 

“I… thank you. I’m glad to know we are at an understanding. I shall see you back at the House,” Thanatos says quickly, barely registering the faint, ‘ _Wait, Thanatos!’_ as he shifts away. 

He adjusts quickly, familiar with the spot in the House he has somewhat claimed as his own, the patio looking over the Styx outside the administrative chamber. His appearance was seemingly noticed as he hears a “Thanatos, is that you?” from Achilles. 

He turns to take in the sight of the warrior, positioned at his post at the end of the hall. He floats over quickly, it is not often Achilles needs him. 

“Yes. Are you in need of aid?” he asks simply. 

“Aid?” Achilles repeats, and chuckles. “No, Sir. Just wanted to voice my hello. You were out with the Prince just now?” 

If it were anyone else he would refute such claims, but instead nods his head in acknowledgment. 

“The lad was angry with you, last I checked. Have you seen to it that is resolved?” Achilles questioned, fixing Than with a knowing glance. The warrior was hardly rude to anyone, but he knew how protective he could get over Zagreus.

“Yes, I explained myself to him. He gave me a bottle of… contraband in return,” he admits, pulling the bottle out of his robes to show Achilles, the other man humming in response. 

“Well, good thing you got your hands on that, make sure to dispose of it properly,” he says cheekily. “Is the Prince showering you with gifts as well?” 

Than scoffs, “That might be an understatement. I have enough Nectar to last an eon.” 

Achilles laughs in response, patting Thanatos on the shoulder. “Yes, well, the lad was never great at showing affection in other ways, hm? Good to know you boys are alright again.” 

Despite the fact that Thanatos was Death himself, older than Achilles and all his ancestors, and most certainly not a _boy_ , he nods in agreement. 

“I’m sure now that our… friendship is repaired, he will cease.” 

“Hah!” Achilles says, “If he were simply desiring your friendship, then maybe. Though, I expect not.” 

Thanatos eyes turn alert as he stares at the warrior, confused. “What do you mean by that? Surely you know he has only had feelings for Megaera.” 

Their situation was well-known but seemingly done. Last he had questioned the fury about Zagreus she had simply growled and spouted off threats. 

“It is not my place to speak for the Prince, Sir. But know how much he cares for you,” Achilles says, tone mindful as he resumes his post, ending the conversation. 

‘ _His affections… He cares for you…_ ’

*

Thanatos had just finished escorting a child into Charon’s care and felt uncomfortably sober. Children were never easy for him, having to accept such purity and life had already fallen short, and this one was no different. Though the boy had seemingly already accepted his fate, plagued by a long illness, and had no qualms about going with the God. 

“What’s that on your chest?” the child had asked, vaguely pointing up. 

Thanatos thought of his large metal collar, his robes, his scythe. “You’ll have to be more specific,” he responded. 

“Here,” the child said, motioning to his own chest, drawing a line under his pec. _Ah._

“Scars,” Thanatos said, simply. 

The boy hums. “I didn’t think Gods could get scars!” 

Thanatos almost laughs. “Gods get scars, Gods make mistakes. Know that we are not so different from you.” 

The boy accepts his reasoning without questioning and lets himself be guided to the boatman. He waves at Thanatos as they set off. “I hope your scars get better!” 

_Foolish,_ Thanatos thought. 

He returns to the House under the idea to quickly check in with Nyx before setting off again but, as many times before, that does not happen. 

“Than! Come, join me, surely you can take a break,” Zagreus says moments after he appeared. Thanatos hums in reply and follows the Prince to the lounge, barely arguing with him. His head is clear, he can afford a small break, he reasons. 

“So, how’s all the dying going? No one’s attempted to fight you off, yeah?” Zagreus jokes, reminiscing to the time a young warrior had tried to challenge Thanatos out of a refusal to accept he died. 

“No, not of late. I just finished helping a young boy,” Than says, hesitating. “He was curious. He asked about my chest.” 

Zagreus pours them both drinks, smiling as he says, “Well, it is all sorts of distracting! Bet he was lucky he could a glimpse, eh?” 

Thanatos flushes, “No, he was far too young for that intention. He wished to know how I got my scars.” 

Zag hums at that, glancing down at his own identical marks. “Yeah? What’d you say?” 

“That Gods can get scars too. He did not need to know much else,” Than replies, taking a drink and watching the ice swirl around in his glass. It had been a long time since he had considered his body in this way, long ago had he grew accustomed to its new form. 

“Hm. Mortals are so interesting, huh, mate. Anyway, I beat Theseus and Asterius today,” Zag boasts, sitting up straighter as if he expects to be lavished in praise. 

“Well done,” Than says, because he can’t _not_ praise him. “I’m sure the King took his defeat gracefully.” 

“Actually, he–” Zagreus starts, but stops as if shocked. “Wait, that was a joke! You made a joke!” 

Than can feel the corners of his lips twitching, traitors. “Do not sound so surprised, Zag. I have surely done so before.”

“Yes,” but Zagreus agrees, “but it’s been so long!” he laughs, and if he had a tail it would surely be wagging with all the might of Cerberus. 

“Well,” Than says, finishing his drink and standing, “I best be going. Best of luck on the next attempt.” 

He starts to float away but feels a strong wrist grab his own. He looks down to meet Zagreus’ eyes. 

“Thanks for… this. I’ll see you out there, yeah?” Zag asks with a smile, in which Thanatos must look away out of fear of mirroring. His voice feels tight as he responds, “Yeah.” 

*

It was not often Death was shocked, frozen still in surprise. He had felt the call of death on the surface, and after finishing with an elderly couple in Greece, he shifted to its’ source. 

“Queen,” he whispered, taking in the sight of Persephone holding Zagreus, lifeless. 

She was as youthful as ever, short golden hair bouncing as she sobbed. 

“He’s alive. He exists. But he cannot stay here,” she says, arms gripping her son tightly. 

She looks up to meet his stare, eyes red and watery. “Promise me, please. Promise you will take care of him.” 

Thanatos can only nod in reply, mouth unable to work as he takes in Zagreus’ lifeless face. His mouth is open, just barely, and his mismatched eyes stare blankly at his mother. 

“He said he would come back,” Persephone says, and whether that is directed to him or herself, Thanatos is unsure. 

He floats over to take Zagreus in his own arms, the feeling of his soul filling him with warmth and the desire to keep him tucked away safe and sound. 

“He will return,” Thanatos promises, feeling like the deepest scum on Earth for taking away the Queen’s son, the one who worked so hard to meet her, who died over and over just to feel her embrace. She can only nod in response.

He brings Zagreus to the Styx quickly. He loiters around the House as he waits for Zag to emerge, unsure what to do. What to feel. 

Thanatos only catches a glimpse of the Prince once he returns, as he goes silently to his room leaving Hypnos and the Lord mystified at his behaviors. 

“Boy, guess he really doesn’t like, let’s see here, uh… natural causes! Whatever that means!” Hypnos says, oblivious. Instead of giving some tart retort, Thanatos follows the scorch marks to Zag’s chambers. 

There is not really a… door between it and the hallway, just darkness. He passes by Nyx who gives him a concerned look but remains silent. He hesitates at the threshold before entering. 

He had been in Zagreus’ chambers often, but the last time he can remember seeing the Prince in bed, well. They had been playing with Mort, which, suffice to say, was a while ago. 

Yet here he is, lying on his side, back to Thanatos. 

“I’m afraid I’m not in the mood to entertain,” Zagreus says bluntly. 

Thanatos hovers but sits gracefully on the side of the bed. “Good thing I’m not looking to be entertained.” 

He cannot imagine what Zagreus must be feeling, the adrenaline from finally reaching his goal, only to have it brutally taken away from him. He sits in silence, letting Zagreus process. 

“She was wonderful,” he admits, quietly. It nearly breaks Than’s heart. 

“She is,” he agrees. 

Zagreus turns over to face him. “So you knew her then?” There is no anger in his question, just a level of exhaustion. 

Thanatos considers this. “Barely,” he admits. “I did not see her often, a few times at most. Lord Hades forbid us to ever mention her.” 

Zagreus doesn’t give him a response, simply turning to lay on his back, eyes searching the ceiling. He hadn’t noticed until now the wetness in his eyes. 

“You managed to get there once,” Than says. “You can surely do it again. I have all my faith in you.” 

Zag laughs wetly at that, rubbing a hand across his face. “Maybe it’d be better if you didn’t,” he admits. 

Thanatos thinks about that for barely a second before responding, “Nonsense.” 

He stares at Zag’s hand lying limply on the bed, his own reaching for it without hesitating. His dark skin and black nails contrast against the Prince’s skin intensely. 

“I know it’s not fair,” he says. “I know you must be devastated. But I am here for you.” 

Zag’s hand tightens in their embrace, squeezing. He hears a sniffle and draws his gaze from their hands to Zagreus’ face. 

“I think…” Zagreus starts, “I was so focused on finding my Mother, wanting her _love_ , that I… well, I didn’t consider the love that remains here.” 

“She does love you,” Thanatos reassures, pointedly ignoring the latter half of Zagreus’ statement. “The way she held you once you passed, she...” 

Zagreus sits up slightly, still holding onto Thanatos. “I know. I’m so glad to have found her. And I’m going to find her again. But what I’m trying to say, Than…” he says, trailing off. 

Thanatos was never the best at understanding social situations, but he can sense the hesitance from Zagreus and wishes to wash it away immediately. 

“I love you,” Than admits, quietly. “I do. More than I thought was possible.” 

Zag’s hand turns limp for a few seconds, and he fears he misread the situation, made a mistake, but then it grasps Than once more, pulling him. His eyes wander from the messy floor to Zag’s face, red and green eyes staring holes into him. He’s sat up fully now and pulls Than closer. 

“This isn’t you trying to make a joke, is it? Or something Achilles put you up to?” Zagreus asks fervently, to which Thanatos rolls his eyes, saying, “You really think that low of me?” 

Zagreus shakes his head instantly, hands tightening their grip. “No! No, I just… wanted to make sure. That this is real. And happening. Right now,” he adds. 

“Well, now I’m regretting admitting it, taken your reaction,” Than says, hesitating. 

“I love you too,” Zagreus says quickly as if it burst out of him. His eyes stare at Than with such an intensity he can understand the fear his foes must feel in battle. 

“I’ve been in love with you for so long, Than, I... Gods,” he laughs. “Can you…” Zagreus says, but abandons speech in order to pull Thanatos closer. He’s almost sitting in Zag’s lap now, something he would find embarrassing if not for the hand that is reaching out to cradle his face. 

“Just say the word and I’ll back off, swear it,” is all Zagreus says before he closes the distance, bringing their lips together. 

_Warm,_ is all Than’s brain can supply as he feels Zag against him, lips moving sweetly as they grasp and taste each other. He feels Zag inhale sharply as he brings a hand to tug at his black hair, laurel leaves falling. 

He blesses whoever is responsible for not making Gods need to breathe such as mortals, allowing him to slide against Zag’s mouth for as long as he wants, becoming slick and shiny with spit. 

“Than, please,” Zag mutters, falling onto his back and taking Thanatos with him. He goes willingly, caging Zag in with his legs as he holds himself up, mouthing along the line of the Prince’s neck and shoulder, feeling the strength that resides in it. 

It isn’t until Zagreus shoves a thigh up to grind against Than that he moans, feeling heat deep in his core and a wetness spread between his legs. 

“Zagreus, wait,” he pants, feeling like everything is too much yet not enough all at once. 

“Too far?” he questions. 

“No,” Than says vehemently, “just… a little fast. For me. Apologies.” 

Instead of mocking him Zagreus just smiles, bring his hands to run through Than’s hair, saying, “No worries, love. We’ve got all the time we need as far as I’m aware.” 

Thanatos can’t help but chuckle at that, pressing a few more kisses onto Zag’s chest and exposed scar before pulling back. 

“I guess you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOAHHH thank you for reading!! i still cant believe people actually read and maybe enjoy my stuff. PLEASE let me know what you thought through kudos or comments, they make my whole day!! there's not enough trans thanzag in this world so i felt it was only just to contribute :]
> 
> ill put a link to my twitter [HERE](https://twitter.com/shortkingzag), feel free to follow or check out my linktree!! <3


End file.
